Bound
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: Loki finds himself in a predicament that involves being tied down and at the mercy of Astrild, what would you do if the God of Mischief was tied to your bed? Smut. (Based on the manip used as the cover)


"Untie me this instant you insolent little wench." To say that Loki was angry would have been an understatement; _a drastic understatement_, he was infuriated, filled to the brim with rage. But given his position he was in no place to make demands. Astrild rocked back on her heels, taking in the rarity before her very eyes that came by her own hands.

There, splayed out before her, was Loki in all his glory. Arms spread and bound to the corner posts of the large bed with ropes that deflected each of his attempts to use magic to escape. It was a simple enchantment that Astrild had perfected years ago, learned while serving as Eir's apprentice. With no slack each tug and pull emphasized the straining veins in his neck, the flesh there milky in appearance and smooth as the marble in the throne room. His chest heaved with exertion, the pale and tones muscles of his abdomen twitching with each vain attempt to free himself.

Astrild clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in mockery, yet she admired the lithe body before her, tied down and completely at her mercy. "What's wrong Loki? Don't you want a taste of your own medicine?"

He curved his lips into a domineering sneer, even from his submissive standpoint at the given situation. "You will not enjoy the punishment I will concoct for you after being freed dear Astrild."

"I may, I may not; but then again you may very well enjoy this, my darling prince." She quipped back, mentally noting that his _punishments_ in the past weren't necessarily punishment at all. Tauntingly Astrild crawled up his body; straddling his waist and leaning down in a way that put her breasts on display should he glance down.

The dark prince had always caught Astrild's eye; clothed, he seemed agile and graceful, but she could always sense his strength. Unclothed though, there was no denying it. The flat planes of his chest moved with each breath, as did the muscles in his abdomen, those she could feel faintly pressed against her thighs.

The heat of undeniable arousal began to pool in the depths of her stomach, and more noticeable between her legs. Astrild ran her fingertips over the muscles on either side of his neck, following the ridges and valleys over his deltoids, under to his biceps, and up again as she passed over the crease of his elbows. She lightly squeezed his forearms, the muscles there flexing in reaction. Spreading her fingers over his chest and feeling his involuntary shudder that was a result from her touch spurred her actions further.

Sliding back down she nestled herself between his legs, teasingly tracing the faint line of dark hair that trailed down from his belly button to below the band of his leather breeches.

"Astrild, you know not what your actions will unleas-" His words were lost when she placed feather light kisses to his aching cock through the leather. A triumphant and arrogant confidence washed over her.

Taking the opportunity to proceed further she began unlacing the fly of his breeches, one string at a time, until they were all the way undone; his erect cock at attention as she pushed his pants all the way down his resilient legs and off to the floor before quickly returning to her position between his legs; his lusty eyes darkened even further and focused on nothing else except his sweet Astrild.

Her movements were fluid, and oozed experience; unhurriedly Astrild stroked him at something that could have been described as a torturously slow pace. Leaning down she brushed the tip of his member with her lips once and then twice and immediately looked up to see his reaction. His jaw was taut, no doubt there his teeth were gritting together and the gaze that met hers was full of frustration, longing but even with those layers if she didn't know any better it would have been plausible to say that Loki was getting off on being subjugated.

She circled the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue, hands caressing his thighs while she slowly inched down his length, progressing from lighter licks to harder and deeper ones, memorizing each vein and ridge with her tongue. Loki's composure slowly faded with his cock in her warm mouth, his moans were no longer suppressed but were voiced clearly.

Tracing the underside of his member with tongue Astrild looked up to see his face, through her own half lidded eyes, he was biting his bottom lip, stifling a groan as she continued bobbing up and down his length, hollowing out her cheeks around his cock and slightly humming. Gripping the base of his cock with one hand Astrild brought him fully into my mouth, and began a lazy rhythm that had him like a malleable metal in her skilled hands, Loki's hips bucking up into her mouth, an act of defiance that she would allow, but all the while heat and humidity pooled between her legs.

Astrild gasped for air one last time, making sure she ready for his climax, and took him in again, sucking harder and faster this time and allowing him to go deeper within her throat, the vibration of her muffled humming reverberating through him. It was inevitable, with a final effort to push himself deeper she held still, prepared to feel his orgasm, and a few seconds he released, as she languorously licked him clean, moaning at the cool and salty taste.

Lifting her head Astrild could make out the corners of his lips curving into a smirk, filled with satisfaction and yet the need to feel her flesh pressed against his, no barriers in the way. Astrild peppered kisses from his cock up to his chest and stopped just above his lips, their breath mixing together, eyes filled with lust and breathing heavy; but tenderly she pressed her lips to his, a gesture he eagerly returned. "Let me return the favor darling." Astrild placed her fingers over his lips silencing him.

In a hurried motion she pulled the thin material of her shift up and over her head, leaving her bare, just as the day she birthed into the world. His eyes skimmed over her body, as he did every time, appreciating every curve and flaw. Astrild cheekily smiled and sauntered over to the dresser where his golden helm was proudly displayed and took it in her hands to rejoin Loki. The way her hips swayed and breasts bounced stirred the arousal within him once more. Astrild positioned the helm on his head, the two horns curving back in the perfect way, catching the sunlight that filtered in through the curtains.

Sliding her hands from the tip of the horns to the tip of his cock she grinned at his readiness and brushed her lips against his as she inched herself down on him, stilling her motions when skin met skin and he was sheathed into her completely, the tightness and heat of her cunt gripping onto his cock greedily.

And then she began to move, unhurriedly at first, her hips undulating to the rhythm she had set, torturing herself and the god bound beneath her with the slow pace. Astrild picked her speed up, the horns of his helmet becoming convenient handles as she vigorously rode him, each roll of her hips met with a shallow thrust from Loki as it was all she could manage.

One of her delicate hands slipped down from the white knuckle grip that she held on his helmet and tipped his chin up, two emerald green irises met her own, glazed with lust, with an intent stare that was enough to cause the explosion of stars. Their breath mingled, just for mere seconds, before Astrild placed her lips on his, drawing out the air from his lungs and depleting her own. Her idea of the helmet soon became a nuisance, as the craving for his skin pressed tightly against hers became too much and in an out lash she knocked the golden horns from his head and pressed her forehead to his; sweat beginning to bed on his brow.

"Astrild." Her name was nothing more than a throaty groan, the word infiltrated and saturated with the need for her, for her body, for her love, for her entire being. Astrild's fingers curled into his inky locks, dampened with sweat, and then she felt it. Her toes curled tightly, and her walls gripped his cock even tighter as her body convulsed and shuddered around him. Still riding on a high she slid her hands down his arms and fumbled with the knots of the rope, needily pulling the end that freed both his wrists.

Though he did not make a motion or attempt to flip their position, Loki was consumed with the way she looked while on top of him, bouncing up and down on his cock with a shade of flushed cheeks that only an orgasm could provide. Instead he would inflict his delicious pleasuring that he deemed as retribution later. His fingertips dug into the soft and supple flesh of her hips, hard enough to leave light bruises but any pain would be quickly overridden with pleasure. Astrild guided Loki up, his arms stretched back and supporting their weight; Loki pressed his mouth against hers, and through half lidded eyes Astrild threaded her finger back into his hair, urging him to do something more, anything more to continue the pleasure running through her veins.

Loki's cock throbbed within her and deep down, though hidden she smirked at the sign of his inevitable release, "Come for me my darling Prince, come for me." His back bowed up off the bed, pushing himself even deeper within Astrild's cunt before allowing himself release, and with a few lazy and shallow thrusts Astrild was crying his name to the heavens once again.

In a haze Astrild ran her fingers over his chest, his cock beginning to soften within her. Loki wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her bare torso to his, the other hand winding within her longer coppery curls. "I don't regret that." She said matter-of-factly fully prepared to receive his scolding and punishment.

With a crooked smirk Loki laughed lightly, resting his forehead on hers. "Good, because neither did I my sweet Astrild."


End file.
